


FemmeHex

by enjoy_my_trash



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Ancient Rituals, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bars and Pubs, Cybertronian History, Dirty Dancing, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Jealousy, Polyhexian history, Polyhexian rituals, Post-War, Praxian history, Slow Build, Spells and Curses, eventual sparklings, reader is a femme
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 10:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19333006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjoy_my_trash/pseuds/enjoy_my_trash
Summary: Before the war, Jazz was a widespread ongoing DJ, who was popular throughout most of Cybertron, other planets and sometimes even Earth, with his long time friend, co-producer, co-creator, Blaster, he's to perform in some of the most largest venues on Cybertron, aka, Macaddams and Visages. (Mirage's bar). He comes across a femme, not just any femme, another species of himself, another Polyhexian. A FemmeHex is what he calls you for now. You're mysterious, wild and free, you certainly don't miss all of those times Jazz stared at you. You were his world until his brother came in, and well, warned him about the war that's raging in the centre's of Cybertron. Jazz didn't care at the moment, for his distraction was y o u. Ricochet got a glimpse of you and noticed why his little brother Jazz, was interested and decides to try to destroy you.





	1. Chapter 1

Jazz looks around the place where he was supposed to play tonight, "Maccadams huh? I've heard of the place....never thought I'd set floor in it one day..." he peeks at the drink menus on the ceiling, "Now that's some high quality shit,"

Blaster smirked, "You're gonna be playing with hundreds of shit faced bots ya know?" Jazz rolls his optics, "Nothin' new from my perspective.... It lets me know that if I mess up, nobody's gonna give two shits..." he laughs, "That's one of the great things bout playin' in spots like this!" "You never mess up, you're too confident in yourself... Almost perfect..." Blaster comments, "Sure I gotta big ego to stroke, but dat don't keep da ladies off me now do it?" Jazz smirks earning a laugh from Blaster.

"So full of yourself, I dunno how you do it,"

"It's ah talent o mine that I plan to keep,"

He looks around more, noticing this place has a lot of shadowy areas where any of his enemies could bury themselves within his range, he began to get nervous, he knew his brother was still alive, sure he didn't know where but... He hoped not here of all places on Cybertron, he could be spying or stalking him to death... He shivered... Blaster must have noticed because he looked at him weird. 

"You okay mech?"

"'m fine Mr. B, just looking in the shadows for any sabotages that may happen tonight, ya know? Lookin' out for myself?"

"Isn't that why you brought Prowl along? Besides the fact that you may or may not have a crush on him?"

"Shush Blaster, he ain't supposed to know bout that... An you know I'm still single! I'm hoping the spotlight will catch any femme's..."

"Yeah, yeah I know I'm just pullin' yer spark, chill,"

"I betcha there's a history of this place, it's another reason why I like tourin'... I get to learn everything about the places I perform..."

Blaster nods continuing to set the stage for his good friend. He was the one who promoted Jazz's performances by hanging flyers around he didn't have a name for himself but he just felt like calling him DJ just fit... D'J, or da J. Suited him just fine... He wasn't too keen on giving people his name...

His stage setting was simple, his aghartan bass, turntables, two tall speakers, an amp for his bass, and his headphones... That's all he needed the lights were set up above him, Blaster would control them, and Prowl would keep watch... He was sort of the Manager... 

Maccadam rose up from his bar and turned to Jazz, "You the guy who responded to my emails?" Jazz nodded, "Yessir, this your place?" Maccadam nodded, "Treat it with respect, please. That's all I ask, don't know how I'm gonna keep this place a foot when the war starts..." he shook his helm as Jazz frowned a bit. "What war?" he asks. Maccadam looked at him as if he were crazy.

"You mean you don't know? Do ya watch TV kid?"

"Nope, well... I do, just not that kinda stuff."

"These two bots at the academy aren't gettin' along, an it's gettin' ugly! Shits about to hit the fan and this may be our final hours.."

Jazz shook his helm, "Mech, don't ya know how to have fun while it lasts? Or try to ignore what's happening on that stupid channel?"

"Stupid? It's real life kid, hate to tell ya.. But this world you're living in now, all your flashin' lights and music ain't gonna last for long..."

"Hmph, we'll just have to see won't we?!"

"You're on kid,"

"I ain't no kid, I'm a mech,"

"The way you're acting says otherwise... You look fresh out of Polyhex."

"Hey man, cut it out..."

"Only kids say things like that, when ya gonna wake up and realize that all of this could be gone in kliks, joors, orns, vorns!"

Blaster looked worried at Maccadam and then looked at Jazz, "Jazz, leave him alone, he's paranoid.."

Jazz nods, "I'll let you stay in your world if you let me stay in mine."

Maccadam scoffed, "Whatever, just don't wreck the place...it's my baby...I built it from top to bottom."

"I noticed..." Jazz smirks, walking back towards the stage.

Maccadam shook his helm, "Them younglings don't know what's gonna hit 'em..."

For the time being, Jazz sat on the stage and waited for the night to begin. 

* * *

 

Once the night began, the spotlights were on him now, his sleek black metal sparkling in the light, the colored beans of light streamed out of ports he didn't even know existed, there he was, lost in his music, there were times when he went out to dance with fans, they'd form a circle and watch him match his dance moves to the music like magic... He synchronized himself with the songs... Maccadam was strangely impressed... Then commented, "Weirdo," under his breath when no one was around... Or at least he thought no one was around until he turned his helm towards you.

"OH, h-hey didn't see ya there, maybe I should make this place a little brighter, so what will ya have?"

You looked at the menu, then at the DJ who had been dancing with the crowds...then back at the menu, you hummed tapping your nails along the counter, "Two electric grooves...I'm paying for both of them..." Maccadam rose a brow, "Miss, you know the electric grooves are made with blue energon right? Fresh from the source...which means it's a higher grade than high gr-" "I don't care," she smirked at him, "Live life to the fullest...plus I'm in need of a relaxing time... Anything to calm my circuits..."

"So, you've been watching too?" he filled two tall and slim pint glasses for you, watching you with a careful gaze. "Somewhat... It's become a rumor outside of this place... I guess you could say I'm a little spooked by it... To think this was started by a friendly speech and debate class on the academy grounds..."

"You and me both then.. Say, you look like that DJ bot over there... You sure you ain't related?"

You looked at the DJ, then down at yourself, you had the same audio sensors and frame...you blush...

"No sir.."

"You're probably from the same place, Polyhex ring a bell?"

You nod.

He sets the two glasses down in front of her. "Three gold pents." you reach into your coin purse and pull out what he asked for. You hoped the DJ mech would like what you ordered... 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jazz finds you and tries captivating you

As the night went on, you couldn't seem to take your eyes off the DJ mech in front of you... His dancing was mesmerizing... It lured you in... You could've sworn the mech was looking at you and smiling... But maybe that was just your spark swaying. You sipped on the 'very high, high grade' just to be sure that you weren't too fucked up to talk to the mech...

You bit your lip, almost calling out for him from time to time but knew he wouldn't notice you... Especially infront of all of those bots... He was rolling his shoulders with ease, shaking them up and down in a sort of shuffle as he moved his pedes in angles you weren't sure existed... He definitely was a crowd pleaser... Bots never stopped clapping and cheering for him, it wasn't until break time when he first laid his optics on you under that bright blue visor he wore.

He wasn't too fond of Maccadam at first, but maybe he could make up for any bad vibes he gave the poor old mech... He walked towards the bar, looked at you, then at Maccadam. You pushed the full glass of ecstasy grade infront of him as he tried to order, you blushed madly when he turned to you again, Maccadam explained for you, knowing you two were from the same city... He cut you some slack.

This was the first time anyone has seen him without his visor, and damn did he look sexy... You gasped and held the sides of his helm with curiosity in your fingertips. He stayed quiet, letting you touch him and gain your surroundings. He knew you were just as shocked as he was at the moment... You were a soft pink colored Ferrari, that mirrored him... Only your chest was flat and didn't stick out like his did, for you had breasts to protect...your lips were bright red and your cheeks were a softer red noting that you were blushing. 

He couldn't stop staring at you... It was like looking in the mirror, he cleared his throat, "Hey," was all he could manage.  "Hey," you smiled softly at him and waited for his designation. "Uh, names Jazz... As you can see ahm a DJ..." his arms moved towards the stage and crowds of bots. You nod respectively at him, "My name is ___." your circuits shook as you begin feeling the ecstasy kick in.

"Ya good?" he watched your nervous body quake around him, you nod, biting your lip.

"So... Polyhe-", "Perihex..." you correct him. "Close enough." he smirks, "I'm from Polyhex...Peri's jus' round the corner ya feel me?" you giggle, "Yeah..."

"Sparked?" you nod as he nods back, "Me too, mah sire drowned during the oil floods... Was too young to try and save him, mah carrier... Well... She was heartbroken, loved 'im to death... Or till death... Is how I saw it, how bout you lil momma?"

You smiled sympathetically at him, "My parents are still alive... We've heard about the oil floods in Poly... How did they happen?... Or do you prefer not to talk about it?..."

"Nah, it's fine... Well over it by now..music gives me positivity and new outlooks...ya see, Polyhex was known for massive oil production... Big earthquake happened, oil poured into the crevice, filled it up real quick, mah sire didn't stand a chance, neither did several other sires or mechs... They were dragged under...like I said, it's fine baby, I'd rather hear more about you than me.."

Maccadam lightly spied on them for a brief moment... Hearing Jazz's story, not feeling sorry for him just yet though, it was hard to befriend Maccadam... Real hard. 

She held his servo lightly, giggling lowly, "Well...nothing really happens in Perihex...as you may know since you're practically our neighbors... And we clearly look identical..." you gasp.

"Yeah, I know.." he drinks the drink you ordered him. He took too big of a sip and kind of sways to lean against the counter... You knew for a fact where this was gonna lead to... But you didn't care and neither did he apperently... You two just wanted to have fun and not even think about what's going on outside of your bubbles...

You drink more of your own drink, trying to reach his level of calmness... You trace your finger down the hood of his alt mode... His bright blue optics smothered you.... He felt safe for once... Whole and not second guessing himself like he does around Prowl. Prowl... Fuck... He hoped he wasn't watching... Ah hell.. Who cares if he was or not... Jazz was too relaxed to even bother noticing him... He found his one in a million... Polyhexians were rare in Cybertron thanks to the oil floods....who knows how many died...

He sighs, "Listen honey, I don't want this ecstasy to blind us but.. I'd like to get to know ya more....sure I wanna fuck ya... But... That might be the high grade talking... An I don't want that..."

You shook your helm, "It's fine~ you're just excited to find another one of your kind." you say cooly as he nods, "Yeah... Exactly baby... An uh... Never mind mah nicknames fer ya.." man he was nervous.

"Jazz... Stop worrying.. It's fine, we're fine... I don't care where this takes us... I just want us to both know that our species isn't entirely wiped out..." your servo brushes against his cheek as he smiles. "Yeah... So... You down?" he asks. You nod, "Yes I'm down, after your sets of course...drink more of this for the rest of your setting... Get loose for me... I wanna see what you can do~"

Jazz smirks at you, drinking not all of his drink but drinks it in a more greater amount, then goes back out to perform. 

Maccadam shook his helm, "You younglings confuse me to no end..." 


End file.
